Blisters of this type are not so tamper-proof that it would be impossible, during unsupervised play, for small children to gain access to the medication present in the blister. The legislator will prescribe soon that a primary packaging means—in the present case, a blister which can be completely removed from a folding box—must be childproof. Making a blister childproof, however, demands a relatively expensive design. An example of this is described in EP 1 270 440 B1. Additional prior art involving childproof blisters can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,190 A, EP 1 057 744 A2, EP 1 002 744 A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,829 A, to name only a few. Most of these previously known blister packages, however, are childproof only up to the time they are first opened. Once the package has been broken open and is lying around without supervision, it can represent a danger to small children.
The invention is based on the task of providing a package of the type indicated above which, after it has been opened the first time, can be reclosed in such a way as to be childproof again in the legal sense.
This task is accomplished for a package of the type indicated above in that the folding box is designed to be reclosable in a childproof sense, and in that the folding box and the blister package have cooperating means which are designed to prevent the blister pack from being removed completely from the folding box.